movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shy and Trix's Wedding
(That day at LA) (however) (Everyone enters the Hollywood Bowl) (together) Wheezie: If we were separate, Is there gonna be a concert here in the Hollywood Bowl? Inspector: No. It's gonna be a wedding there. For Trix. Wheezie: Oh. And who's the lucky fox? Inspector: Ain't no fox. A kinda dwarfish weasel. Wheezie: So cool! Phineas: Hold it right there! Actually, His name is Shy Weasel! (Ferb nods) (POOF) Ferb: You did a mistake. (they fixed it) (BOOM!) Shy and Trix's Wedding Candace: Much better. (Song starts and they start to sing) (together) Wheezie: If we were separate, Is there gonna be a concert here in the Hollywood Bowl? Inspector: No. It's gonna be a wedding there. For Trix. Wheezie: Oh. And who's the lucky fox? Inspector: Ain't no fox. A kinda dwarfish weasel. Wheezie: So cool! Phineas: Hold it right there! Actually, His name is Shy Weasel! (Ferb nods) (POOF) Ferb: You did a mistake. (they fixed it) (BOOM!) Shy and Trix's Wedding Candace: Much better. (Song starts and they start to sing) (together) The line. Pat: There's a party here in Hollywood, There's excitement in the air People pourin' in from near and far 'Cause Shy and Trix are gonna have a weddin' Stan: There's a party here in LA, Everybody will be there So if you're a pauper or a shah, Do somethin' with your hair! Zozi: You mustn't wear an outfit that's naughty Bartok: A turban that's unraveling just won't do Jakamoko: No earrings that are tasteless or gaudy Sheila Rae: You're gonna look gorgeous when I get through Isabella: There's a party here in Hollywood So I'm goin' to paint the town Louise: If you want to see what colors are, Follow me around! Hello Kitty: Shy's gettin' married, and it's gonna be The wedding of the century Charles: My brother's gettin' married, and you're gonna see Just how much I can do! Julie: You've heard of your safari, bar mitzvahs Pink Panther: You've all been to a luau, or a sweet sixteen Rat in a Hat: Well, none of them compare to what this is! Conker: The food'll be disgusting, by evening you'll be busting! Doug and gang: There's a party here in Hollywood, And it's got us all aglow Captain Underpants: If a street rat could've come so far, Maybe I could do it B1 and B2: Sure, there's nothin' to it! Candace: There's a party here in LA, But we're not sure that we'll go For although the bride is lah-tee-dah, The groom is awfully low Baljeet: And now we take you down to the palace Where everyone has celebrated all night long Amy Bear: Without villains and all of their malice, Everybody's happy! Jeremy: And what can really go bonkers? The Greasers: There's a party here in LA And we're gonna rob 'em blind! Slade: While they're all munching caviar Create a small disturbance, I'll sneak up from behind Bloo: There's a party here in Hollywood And the loot is pourin' in! I like this wedding stuff so far! Maybe if I'm pleasant, I'll get to keep a present! Mac: We've ordered just a few tasteful flowers Ord: The valet, sir, will carefully park for you Tooty: The bridesmaids have been dressing for hours! Josephine: Girls, you look just lovely, and so grown-up too Fiona: There's a party here in Hollywood Guests are filling up the room But there's something missing.. Yes, aha! Rocko: Where is the groom? Sheila Fox: Any sign of him? Narrator: Meanwhile (Shy was about to find something) (and began to search) Shy: Aha. (finds something) Waldo: Hello? Somebody will be late for the wedding. Charles: If you act fast, that is. Shy: Hold on, There's something I need. Ellie: We know. It's a big party at the Hollywood Bowl. Julie: Show us what it is. Shy: This is for the wedding. (Puts out the badge) This badge was from the whole family for doing our Independence. Gabby: Wow. Charles: Independence? Julie: Since the 4th of July? Shy: True. That's why it's for our independence. (Song continues) There's a party here in LA And the party's all for me Just look, you guys, at where we are, And how our dreams have come to be! Trix: There's a party here in LA And I can't believe it's true After all this waiting, here we are We'll finally get so say, "I do!" Shy: I never, ever had a real family Trix: I hoping to have a real true friend. Both: Someone who can just understand me... Banjo: Go on, Shy. Let's get on with it. Serena: There's a party here in Hollywood And it's starting right away Let's get you dressed, 'cause you're the star! Hey, c'mon, it's your wedding day! Kittens: Shy's gettin' married, and it's gonna be The wedding of the century Amazing how Shy could've come so far... Gadget Boy: They're finally getting married! Kazooie: They're finally getting married! Gaston's Mob: They're finally getting married! Tooty: Look at all these presents! Trix: We're finally getting married! Piloff: You're finally getting married! Shy: I'm finally getting married! Fester's Train Crew Fellows: They're finally gettin' married At the party in LA!! Plumbers: Such a sight to see Come on, go with me Princesses: To the party in LA! (Song ends while someone still dances) (and parties) Bloo: The party's starting now! Gotta party! Gotta party! Help me! I cannot stop! Somebody rub the lamp! Somebody rub the lamp! Ow, You know I feel it! Mac: Okay, Bloo. You can stop now. Bloo: Oh. That's enough. Sorry. Mac: Much better. Narrator: Meanwhile https://getyarn.io/yarn-clip/a5fd4e7b-45b3-4b99-8b61-c4dafaebde10 (Reginald looks at the far away sight) (and seems very confused) Bubbles: Reggie, Reggie, What's going on? What is it? What's all the gossip? Reginald: Ain't no gossip, Bubbles. It's an event in LA. Bubbles: You don't say? Reginald: It's a wedding of Shy and Trix. Bubbles: Wedding day for Shy and Trix? Ever since they finish a spoof they travel to? Reginald: Yeah. Since we're doing more spoof traveling. Bubbles: Not everyone sees that. Reginald: Well, We'll send the word along, It'll be up to me to reach the Colonel. He'll be the only one in barking range. Bubbles: I don't think he'll hear from nearby. Reginald: But I can try. I'll bark all the time if I have to. (Clears throat) Bubbles: Go on. (Barks and howls) (to the barn) Captain: Hmm... (puffs) Hmm. Sounds like Reginald Husky. It's an important call. Sargent. Sargent Tibs. I said Sargeant! (Neighs) Tibbs: Yipes! Yes, Captain? Captain: Barking signal. It's an important call. Report to the Colonel at once. Tibbs: Yes, sir. Righto, sir. Right away, sir. (Tibbs finds Colonel) Tibbs: Colonel? Hello? Where are you? Answer me. Speak up. (Haystack grows) Tibbs: Uh-oh. Colonel: What? What? Who goes there? Tibbs: Sergeant Tibbs reporting, sir. Colonel: Tibbs? Tibbs? Oh yes. Sergeant Tibbs. Tibbs: Colonel, Sir... Colonel: Look here, Tibbs. What's the idea of barging in at this hour? Tibbs: I hate to interrupt, Sir. Colonel: Wait. You hear that? Sounds like an important call. Tibbs: Yep. Colonel: We'd better look into it. Come along, on the double. Tibbs: Yes, sir. Righto, sir. (They walk along) (together) Colonel: Who is it? Captain: It's Reginald Husky. Colonel: By jove, So it is. Well, I'll see what he wants. (barks) (howls) (to Reginald) Reginald: Be the Colonel. The ole boy himself. He wants the message. Blossom: It sure is. Bubbles: You gotta make it loud and clear. Buttercup: By doing it quickly and longer and loud. (Reginald barks) (loudly) Colonel: One long howl, Two short, One yip and a woof. Tibbs: Two yips, Sir. Colonel: Oh yes. Captain: What's the word? Colonel: It's from Los Angeles. Tibbs: Sounds important. Colonel: Yes. I'll get the rest of it. (Barks and howls) Buttercup: It's coming back. (Reginald barks back) Bubbles: It's working. Colonel: Sounds like an event. A musical or a show time. Captain: Musical show? Tibbs: It's a wedding, Sir. Colonel: Of course. A wedding. Tibbs: Colonel, Sir, ever since I took part in The Legend of Cat Hollow as The Priest, I heard that the heroes are doing more Squirrel Theater plays and spoof traveling. Colonel: Yes. Uh... Sheep, Shoot, Shaking, Spy and Fix... No. No, Not Shine and Trick. Captain: Shine and Trick, Sir? Colonel: Shine and Trick's wedding day? Oh, Balderdash. Tibbs: Double check it, please, Sir. Colonel: All right. All right. Tibbs: Good. (Colonel barks) Blossom: It's working. (Reginald barks back) Tibbs: Is the message through? Colonel: Two woofs, One yip and a woof. Tibbs: It means Shy and Trix, Sir. Colonel: Of course. Shy and Trix. Uh, Who's Shy and Trix? Tibbs: Stephen and Andrew's friends. Who love to do spoof traveling and Squirrel Theater. I've been a good priest in The Legend of Cat Hollow. Colonel: You mean that weasel Shy and Trix the fox? That's crazy. Who would wanna see a weasel marrying a fox? Tibbs: It looks very convincing for animals mixing. Captain: But who cares? Tibbs: It doesn't matter if they mix. Because I hear that Fester Coo-Coo needs more train crew members to help him, Stephen, and the gang in more spoof traveling and Squirrel Theaters. Colonel: Oh. Tibbs: Sir, I notice. They're having this wedding at the Concert Bowl. Colonel: You mean the Hollywood Bowl? Nonsense, Tibbs. They don't do weddings there. Captain: Hold that though. There's something going around here. (They look) Colonel: By Jove. Flowers around it. Well, I suppose we better check it out. I'll send the word to Reginald to stand by. (Barks and howls) (to the others) Reginald: Please... Stand... By. Blossom: How come? Reginald: Don't know. Oh. Maybe he got the message through. Buttercup: I do hope so. Narrator: Later... Katz: Why do you have to walk in the opening while I suffocate like a rodent? Cajun Fox: And what makes you think he has the right to get more members on his team? LeQuack: Someone needs to keep a cool head. Freaky Fred: Otherwise they could be given a shave and become a slave. LeQuack: That's for sure. (Broadcast was on) (and playing) Danny Danbul: Hello, Welcome to the Hollywood Bowl today. But this is no musical today, Today's a wedding day. Olie Polie Bear: Which is about Shy and Trix. Danny Danbul: So stay tuned for this wedding as this has brought you by Mammoth Pictures. Olie Polie Bear: Yeah. As long as we continue to spoof travel and do more Squirrel Theater plays. Leo: And... There. All set. RJ: And ready to go. Shy: Hope this place is perfect for a wedding. Heather: It sure will. Sunil: Besides, You'll love it. Pepper: And always will do. (Fanfare and spotlight flashes) (brightly) Vinnie: It's time. Minka: Let's begin. (Music plays) (beautifully) Pink Panther: Oh look. It's a wedding musical moment. Big Nose: So romantic. (A leopard roars but gets pushed away) Aardvark: I don't think so. Red Ant: Sorry. Crazylegs: Our mistake. (We look back) (and gasp) (Trix appears) (at last) Shy: Golly. (chuckles) (Trix walked forward) (to Shy) (Lionel saw this through the Magic Mirror) Lionel: Man! Yet more kids coming and more weddings on the way! Guess we'll be getting used to it! Shy: Trix, Shall we do this? Trix: We will. Marie: How romantic. Berlioz: Si... (mouth was covered) Toulouse: No. No. Sandy: Not that way. (They went forward and spotlight was on them) (and shining brightly) (Trevor Sr. saw this on TV) Trevor Sr: Weddings still on the way. Trevor Jr.: Get use to it. Trevor Sr: I'm always used to them. Still more kids are on the way too. Sunil: Ahem. We are now here in the Hollywood Bowl for a wedding instead. And it's for these love couples. Schroeder Weasel and Trixie Fox. Pepper: That's right. Sunil: Now then, Shy, Do you want Trix the Fox to be your wife? Always? Shy: Sure will. Sunil: Okay. And Trix, Do you want Shy Weasel to be your husband? Always? Trix: Sure can. Sunil: Okay. Then with the magic in me, I will now pronounce you as Husband and Wife. They can now kiss. (they kiss) (Bells ringed, We cheered and clapped) (loudly) (They place their rings on each other's fingers) (and shake hands) (Dicki saw this on TV) Dicki: Brats! Yet more hero weddings coming up! (Song begins) (and plays) Chris: Another day has gone I'm still all alone How could this be You're not here with me You never said goodbye Someone tell me why Did you have to go And leave my world so cold Aaron: Everyday I sit and ask myself How did love slip away Something whispers in my ear and says Owen: But you are not alone I am here with you Though we're far apart You're always in my heart But you are not alone Vilburt: That you are not alone For I am here with you Though you're far away I am here to stay Owen: But you are not alone I am here with you Though we're far apart You're always in my heart But you are not alone Owen: Whisper three words and I'll come runnin' And girl you know that I'll be there I'll be there Vilburt: You are not alone I am here with you Though you're far away I am here to stay Pecky: You are not alone I am here with you Though we're far apart You're always in my heart Aaron: Alone, alone Why, alone Nature + Imagine: You are not alone (You are not alone) I am here with you (I am here with you) Though you're far away (Though we're far away, you and me) I am here to stay You are not alone (You are always in my heart) I am here with you Though we're far apart You're always in my heart (song carries onward) Nature + Imagine: For you are not alone... Not alone ohh You are not alone You are not alone Say it again You are not alone You are not alone Not alone, not alone (song plays on) Nature + Imagine: If you just reach out for me girl In the morning, in the evening Not alone, not alone You and me not alone Oh together together Gotta stop being alone Gotta stop being alone (Song ends, SNAPSHOT) (the photo is taken) Narrator: The Next Day (Franklin looks at the headlines) Franklin: Oh boy. Shy and Trix are married. Lloyd: Look cranky. Ronald: Look funny. (Jackal looks at the headlines) Jackal: Bother! Some more weddings? Ha! (Teresa reads the headlines) Teresa: Oh dear. Yet a lot more weddings on the way. (Isabella reads the headlines) Isabella: Good work, lads. You do well. Shy: Always a good wedding headline. Trix: And always will be. Shy: Does marriage makes something different? Trix: Sometimes. Shy: Maybe a lot. Trix: And other times. (They giggles, Scene ends) (and stops) (The Weasels Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Weddings Category:Specials